


Friends--Though Hope Is My Constant Companion

by YanzaDracan



Series: Not A Joke [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started as a prompt on comment_fic "not a joke"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends--Though Hope Is My Constant Companion

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: **I don't own them. They belong only to themselves. This is a work of fiction. No money made.****

They had kind of become acquainted because they saw each other around different studio lots, as their handsome faces padded their portfolios. Acting paid the bills, but their real passion was music. Everyone thought it a friendship of opposites. The boisterous, rough and tumble Christian Kane, and the soft spoken, reserved, Jensen Ackles.

  
To celebrate his new series, Jensen enlisted the help of another friend, Steve Carlson, who was a musician and a chef, to help him. Jensen introduced Christian to Steve, and the rest as they say is history. The three men got on like a house afire, their love of music binding them together. They had jokingly discussed forming a band to play around Los Angeles for extra cash in between acting jobs. The planning started one night over beer, pizza and guitars. Steve and Christian wrote songs that spoke to the heart and tickled your sense of fun. Steve and Jensen would turn out songs that curled your toes, but Steve was always at their center.

They played friends and friends of friends’ parties. That led to meeting several studio players that were looking for a steady gig. KANE became the brain child of Christian and Steve, and they slid into the Los Angeles club scene.

Jensen’s acting career took off at the same time. Being a soap opera actor was not conducive to late night hanging with the band, so they lost touch for a time. Then came _Dark Angel_ ... Moving to Vancouver, he soon felt isolated from his friends. The more isolated he felt, the more he pulled into himself.

Along the way, Christian Kane and Steve Carlson became _ChristianandSteve_ , with only their inner circle being privy to the fact. They agreed that keeping Jensen in their life was important, and made an extra effort to keep the younger man from pulling away from them and his music. When they were in Los Angeles at the same time, their camaraderie fell back in place like they’d never been apart. If there was a sad longing in green eyes as he watched his friends. If they looked his way, he would put it behind a smile and get another beer.

European tours and Jensen in Vancouver for Smallville drew two closer and pulled three further apart.

~@~@~@~

To keep his growing feelings for his oldest friends a secret, Jensen arranged work to keep busy during hiatus. If he went home, KANE always managed to get booked into the clubs between Tulsa and Houston. Christian always swore it was so he could spend time with his family, but the pair would constantly drag him along. To distract himself, Jensen would have dating binges, and when he got the part of Dean Winchester on _Supernatural_ , it was a blessing. He hoped going to Vancouver would help cool his feelings. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he was just crushing on Christian or Steve by themselves, but he wanted both. It was like the two men had merged into one entity.

Then there was his co-star, Jared Padalecki. The man was a steamroller, add two large dogs to the mix, and it was _‘Katie bar the door’_. No one was safe, and there was no such thing as personal space. For Jensen personal space was part of his control, so it was very disconcerting. Christian teased him unmercifully. He reminded him to invite them to play at the wedding, but Steve just watched, as had become his habit when Christian was ‘on’.

Jensen was a damn fine actor, and to see his real face you had to watch closely. Steve noticed he rarely let anyone close enough to touch. Jared seemed to be an exception, but only because Jared refused to be held at arms' length and Jensen hadn’t found a way to slow him down. Christian was another that never let anyone stop him from what he wanted. Jensen’s eyes always flew to Steve, watching his reaction to Christian’s overly affectionate actions.

It surprised him when they got home, Christian mentioned Jen’s behavior. Anyone who made the mistake of underestimating the good ‘ole boy Christian projected was often surprised at his astuteness. The times they were able to get together the couple made an effort to keep Jensen close, and watched him even closer. It kept Jensen unsettled, malleable. They were careful. They didn’t want the boy to bolt. Eventually the guitars would come out, and with cajoling, they got Jen to play with them.

When the J’s had disappeared into the kitchen to grab another round of beer, Christian had trailed behind them to go to the bathroom. He was just outside the kitchen when he heard Jensen’s voice raised in anger.

“Damn it, Jay! This is not a joke!” Jen hissed. “I can’t help how I feel. So DROP IT!” He slammed the bottles down and headed for the front door.

Christian popped around the corner to see an embarrassed Jared.

“’sup, man?” He drawled.

“Nothing. Just Jen being Jen.” He started for the backyard.

“You sure? I could go after him.” A calculating look crossed the rugged face.

“No! ... I mean … He just needs a minute to cool off … It’s no big deal, really.” Jared insisted. “Help me get these out back?”

Steve eyes questioned Christian when they returned without Jensen. Christian gave a shrug. The front men for KANE started in on Jared, figuring if they plied him with enough alcohol he’d spill the problem with Jensen. They had almost succeeded when Sandy decided she’d had enough hanging with the boys and shoved Jared out the door. Frustrated, they speculated on the way home.

“You think it’s a woman?” Christian gave him an obscene leer.

“Or man trouble. I don’t think there’s ever been a group of people more sexually ambiguous than us.” Steve leaned his back against the door.

“Sexually ambiguous.” Christian snickered. “Is that some kind of Cali hippie speak for bi?”

“Don’t think it’s his health … Do you?” The topic suddenly turned serious.

“Think we ought to stop and check on him?”

“We could kidnap him tomorrow keep him ‘til he breaks.” Christian got a sly look in his eyes.

“You are a bad, bad man, Christian Kane.” Steve gave him a smirk.

“That’s why you love me, Sweetheart.” Kane crowed.

After much grumbling and a half-hearted cussing, Jensen joined the couple. As they headed to the _Viper Room_ , they continued to gently pump their friend for what was happening in his life. During set-up, Jensen stood with arms akimbo.

“When did you become such an agony aunt, Kane?”

Steve looked up from tuning his guitar.

“Since you’re in Canada most of the year, we’re just trying to catch up.” His voice low and soothing.

“Don’t try to handle me, Carlson.” Jensen headed for the bar.

“This ain’t good, Darlin’” Christian planted a kiss on the back of Steve’s head. “Think it’s something we did?”

“Maybe something we didn’t do …” Steve watched the bowlegged strut across the room.

“Ya don’t think?” He set his chin on his lover’s shoulder.

“It would explain a lot of things.” Steve’s voice was thoughtful. “Which one, I wonder?”

“Why does it have to be one? Could be both.” Christian tugged a silver earring.

“We’ve been friends a long time.” Steve trailed off as Jensen approached the stage with beer.

“What’da think?” Christian asked before the start of the first set.

“I say yes.” Steve ran through the first line of _Crazy In Love_.

So began the courtship of Jensen Ackles.

  
~ Fini ~


End file.
